


Logan's Gift

by PersephoneCorelli



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneCorelli/pseuds/PersephoneCorelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan gives Remy a Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own Nothing!!

Logan gently leads a blindfolded Remy with him into the woods that surrounded the mansion.

Remy laughed as he was ducked beneath a branch. “Maybe you should have let me walk out here on my own and then blindfolded me after, non?” His mouth set in a gentle smile as his lover carefully leads him over rocks and under trees.

“Nope. Ya never would’ve let me get ya in the cover in time. Ya just would’ve taken off runnin’ and ruin my surprise.” Logan’s voice held equal amounts of amusement and exasperation.

“True. Ya know me too well, mon vieux. “ Remy pulled Logan to him and brushed a hand over his lover’s mouth. “We almost there?”

Logan nipped a finger and watched gooseflesh cover Remy’s arms. “Yup. Just a few more feet and then ya can be able to see again.”

Remy shivered in the cold and tugged his coat more firmly around himself. “Alright, but hurry, cher, I am freezin’!!”

Logan chuckled and pulled his love to the fire he had started before getting his Cajun. He looked over the present it had taken months to make and felt his chest swell with pride and a bit   
of anxiousness. He hoped Remy liked it.

Remy placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder as the anxious feelings started to grow. “You alright, cher?”

Logan calmed himself and forced a smile. “Never better. Let’s get that blindfold off ya.” He slowly unwrapped the scarf he had tied over Remy’s eyes. “There is a little light in here so don’t open ‘em too fast.” After finishing the unraveling, Logan stepped back and waited for Remy’s reaction. He forced himself not to bounce from foot to foot as the suspense of this moment was literally making him want to act like a little kid.

Remy smiled and carefully opened his eyes to see a fire lit cabin. Glancing around he saw a fully functioning kitchen, living room, dining room. No furniture in it though. He looked wide eyed and started down a short hallway and saw two full bathrooms and three bedrooms. He ran his hands along walls and looked down at the hardwood floors. Returning to where Logan stood nervously, he grabbed his hands. “What is this?”

Logan cupped a hand over Remy’s cheek. “Our home. If ya want it to be….”

Remy’s eyes filled with tears, but he refused to let them fall. “How did….? When did….? This is so beautiful!” He whirled around and dragged Logan behind him as he took in every detail. From the granite countertops to the huge bay window that overlooked the forest that was their backyard. He saw an outdoor fire-pit and a screened in porch area for summer use. There was a small shed that he would ask Logan about later.

Speechless he turned and pulled Logan into a fierce kiss, pouring all his love, wonderment and gratitude into the connection. When he pulled away he grinned from ear to ear.

Logan couldn’t help but smile back. “Ya like it then?”

Remy nodded still a bit overwhelmed. “Oui, cher. How did you do all this without anyone knowin’?”

Logan chuckled. “It wasn’t easy. I spoke to Chuck about wanting to get a place for us and he suggested we build on his property. A lot of this is thanks to him. He telepathically blocked everyone from here after I started construction. There were some close calls when he was out of town, but thankfully most just chalked it up to me bein’ territorial and just avoided the area.” He looked at his feet before meeting the red eyes he adored. “So, ya really like it?”

Remy looked at his lover and brushed his mouth in a light kiss. “Oui, love it, cher. I just cannot believe it! I want to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreamin’!”

Logan chuckled and pulled him in for a much more satisfying deep kiss. Pulling away once he felt suitable convinced of Remy’s excitement, he laid his forehead against Remy’s heartbeat. “Does this mean ya are gonna move in here with me?”

Remy tilted Logan’s head to meet his blue gaze. “Oui, but of course.” He looked around the mostly empty space. “T’ough we may want to get some furniture first.”

Logan chuckled. “Yeah, well, I figured ya would want to pick the innards. Ya know I have no head for that. I would just sleep on the floor.”

Remy chuckled. “Oui. I’m glad you lef’ de decoratin’ to me. Makes me feel more a part of the home.”

Logan kissed Remy sweetly. “It’s all fer ya. All I ask is no obnoxious prints or colors.”

Remy looked affronted. “Cher, it may look like a cabin on de outside, but by de time I’m t’rough it will look like a palace inside.”

Logan groaned too low for Remy’s ears before giving him a smirk. “I’m just gonna leave it to ya, Cajun. I reserve the right of veto when it comes to certain things though!”

Remy grinned. “But of course, mon vieux. Wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable in your own home.”

Logan shook his head and pulled his Cajun to follow him out. “Let’s get to the store so we can at least get a bed.”

Remy gave Logan a heated look before trailing a soft hand down his spine. “Oui, a bed is most necessary for de t’ank you I have in mind.”

Remy’s voice was husky to Logan’s ears and he felt a shiver run through him at the touch. “Then get a move on, I want my thank you.” He swatted playfully at Remy’s backside and pulled a laughing Cajun toward the jeep.


End file.
